Archivo:DECORACIÓN GRATIS - DICIEMBRE 2017 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic GAMELOFT December Decoration
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Today I want to share with you a Free Decoration in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft. MLP: FiM. Hoy les quiero compartir una Decoración Gratis en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft, Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. MLP:FiM. GIFT CODES: WINDIGO (20 Gemas) Diciembre, 2017. WINTER (Decoración) Diciembre, 2017. ¿Cómo usar Códigos de Regalos?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDw3iV3YXtY How to use Gift Codes?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jD2HydRkDk Añádeme para jugar - Add me to play: 4601f6d ; 206ce83 Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en - Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players: https://www.facebook.com/groups/mlpgame https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. - Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony). Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony). - Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. All material used are property of their respective owners. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. - Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. Video game developed by Gameloft. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Canal - Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego/Official Page: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame Music Composition/Musicalización: Neil Cicierega. Neil Cicierega https://www.youtube.com/user/NeilCicierega https://plus.google.com/112608658718108645168 https://lemondemon.bandcamp.com http://www.neilcic.com https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/lemon-demon/id338861083 https://twitter.com/NeilYourself http://neilcicierega.tumblr.com BRODYQUEST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygI-2F8ApUM https://lemondemon.bandcamp.com/track/brodyquest - ANNHE Nobrony, 2017 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." Nobrony "Los relatos de ANNHE" "Home & Work" news "unblocked games" games cheat ticket youtube 2017 "addicting games" free "free games" game video videos online funny "on line" "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Gameloft Videogame videogames gaming gamer pony poni animal animals cartoons cartoon kids girls cheats code codes gift gifts win trick bonus ponis ponys ponies kid girl boy boys children mlp mlp:fim "MLP: FiM" Decoration Holidays Holiday December Diciembre "idioma español" "new year"